LCPD Database: Operation MOBB
by Zane Longsharks
Summary: The police files on the MOB street gang of Liberty City. Note this is written as a support and tie in for the fanfic Grand Theft Auto: A MOB Story.
1. Baby Loc

**Surname: Bryce**

**First Name: Jared**

**AKA: Baby Loc, Crazy Fuck **

**DOD: March 27****th****, 1994**

**Age: 19**

**Residence: Room 221-Building A-Firefly Projects-Broker**

**Affiliation: The MOBB (Money over Bitches Ballas), various Ballas sets throughout Liberty City, freelance drug dealers in Broker and Dukes. **

**Criminal Record:**

· **2005-Aggravated Assault with a deadly weapon **

· **2008-Possession/Criminal Distribution of Controlled Substance: Marijuana **

· **2008-Damaging public property: graffiti **

· **2009-Possession of a Controlled Substance: crack cocaine **

· **2010-Grand Theft Auto **

· **2012-Possession of an Unlicensed Firearm **

**Notes: **

· **Career criminal, first convicted at the age of 11 for stabbing another grade school child from a rival gang. **

· **Known to be psychotically violent and notoriously short-tempered, all units are advised to approach with extreme caution. **

· **Younger brother of MOBB OG Nelson 'Big Loc' Bryce. **

· **Close friend of rising criminal figure and fellow MOBB gang member Anfernee 'Ant' Lawrence. **

· **Known to be one of the most feared men in the Broker underworld.**

· **Suspected to be involve in both a car theft and drug distribution ring. **

· **Suspected in almost thirty different homicides, testimony of new witness may finally bring him to justice.**

_Now Baby Loc. First description that jumps to mind when I think about that kat is that he a mothafuckin ice cold killa. But then he just a product of the environment after all, he grew up fucked up the game. Its all he ever knew. The things this kid's done is enough to make even the hardest mothafucka stutter and skip a beat. I've watched him jack cars, stickup drug deals, slang crack, burn down buildings, and murder dozens of niggas that fly any flag but the MOB blue. Scary thing about Loc is while any otha nigga would be shitting all over their pants doing half the things he do Loc would be doing it laughing! He enjoys every minute of it. I still remember when we were kids back in grade school and a group of us was out playing in the sandbox. A couple of wetback kids came over talking smack about the MOB and claiming Spanish Lords. Loc didn't waste no time, he just jumped on them with a fucking icepick. One lost an eye and the other spent two months in a comma. Funny thing is we was just eleven years old too._

**_Testimony of Anonymous Informant, 2013 _**


	2. Bamz

**Surname: Masters **

**First Name: Tyrone **

**AKA: Bamz, Crow **

**DOD: January 10****th****, 1986**

**Age: 27**

**Residence: Room 223-Bulding A-Firefly Projects-Broker **

**Affiliation: The MOBB (Money over Bitches Ballas), various Ballas set throughout Liberty City, 18****th**** Street Vagos, Freddie Maniac **

**Criminal Record:**

· **2001- Robbery **

· **2004-Grand larceny **

· **2008-Armed Robbery **

· **2011-Possession of Stolen Goods **

**Notes: **

· **Well respected and longtime member of the Firefly Projects MOBB.**

· **Has been seen in the company of members of the 18****th**** Street Vagos gang.**

· **Associate of upcoming rapper Freddie Maniac.**

· ** Long standing feud with Spanish Lords shotcaller Guapo. **

· **Suspected to be involved in several hijackings in and around Bohan. **

· **Older half brother of James 'Jordan' Hempsley. **

· **On his way to being officially recognized as an OG. **

_Shit Bamz! Bammy Bamz. Now that nigga's a true champion. Bamz been putting in work longer than any of us and he's gotten away with most of it too. He ain't the oldest banger from the Firefly but he damn sure is one of the best. Even the OG's give him his respect. Bamz is like the MC Hammer of the banging game. At the heart of it he's a cool nigga though. He never done wrong to anyone who doesn't deserve it. In all the years I known him I ain't never seen him hurt no civilian. Even when he steals shit he did it over in Beachgate or Outlook where the rich fucks live. They can afford to take a hit I mean they did get rich off the heads of poor black people like us. Bamz make it a priority to keep all his violence to the Huslterz and other enemies. He never forgets himself either, no matter how much money he made. I remember a couple of times when even when I was too busy slanging Bamz could still find time to help my own momma paint our apartment. He is that type of guy. _

**_Testimony of Anonymous Informant, 2013 _**


	3. Ant

**Surname: Lawrence **

**First Name: Anfernee**

**AKA: OG Ant, Annie Boy, The Boss **

**DOD: March 3****rd****, 1993**

**Age: 20**

**Residence: Room 10-Building A-Firefly Projects-Broker**

**Affiliation: The MOBB (Money Over Bitches Ballas), various Ballas sets throughout Liberty City, The Lost OMC, The Uptown Riders MC, The Messina Crime Family, The Gambetti Crime Family, The Shamrock Gang, Brucie Kibbutz, Esteban Montez, Lloyd Blings **

**Criminal Record: **

· **2010-Manslaughter**

**Notes: **

· **Rising underworld figure. **

· **Prodigy of the notorious OG Penn. **

· **Responsible for almost singlehandedly making the MOBB gang strongest in Broker and Bohan. **

· **Suspected in the death of Officer Giuseppe Gulliano.**

· **Suspected to be involved in a drug distribution ring along with Cuban drug kingpin Esteban 'El Lobo' Montez and the Lost OMC.**

· **Frequently associates with ****_Sugarnight Records _****CEO Lloyd Blings. **

· **Known to freelance for Roy Zito of the Gambetti Crime Family.**

· **Suspected to be involved in a hijacking ring led by Pat McKinley of the Shamrock Gang. **

· **Suspected of being involved in an wide spread organized car theft operation for ****_Kibbutz Incorporated._**

· **Active in the underground fight scene, known to be champion of the Bear Fighter tournament in 2010. **

_Now Ant….He's….he's different. If you knew Ant back in the day you would never have dreamed the way he would go. To tell the truth The nigga was a punk. A straight up buster nigga. I heard tell that he use to vomit when niggas got smoked. Yeah if you would believe it. Ant wanted be a lawyer but the game forced him down another path. His mistake was being friends with Loc and them. Hanging around them niggas it was only a matter of time before he would start banging. And damn did this nigga do some banging. From being one of the weakest niggas in the Firefly he became one of the deadliest. He got…cold. Yeah that's the best word. Cold. Nigga began sending more people to the graveyard than a fucking pandemic. But he done right by the MOB. He almost singlehandedly put us on the map. He made the connections that got us the guns that help us takeover and he made the connect that got us drugs for rock bottom prices that was purer than anything else on the streets. Ever since he got out of jail he been a hero through the Firefly. Hell he basically calling all the shots. Only thing is Nigga let all that paper he making go to his head though. He buying condos and property and shit. Striking deals with music producers and playing body guards for actors and all that stuff. _

**_Testimony of Anonymous Informant, 2013 _**


End file.
